leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1916
1915 1916 1917 Events * National Park Service is created with the help of the Sierra Club. * Arizona adopts a minimum wage law. * Grazing Homestead Act of 1916 passed. * Gen. Pancho Villa leads the Division del Norte (Northern Division) in a raid on Columbus, New Mexico. * 20% of French casualties this third year of the First World War. * Canadian anti-marijuana crusader Emily F. Murphy appointed a police magistrate in Edmonton, the first women police nagistrate in British Empire. * Britain takes over direct rule in Darfur. * CUP government of the Ottoman Empire deposits 5 million Turkish lira, worth the equivalent of 30,000 kilograms of gold, in an account in the German Reichsbank. Most of the money was confiscated bank deposits of Armenians murdered in the 1915 Genocide. * Canadian city of Berlin is renamed Kitchener. * Orange Crush and the first "fortune cookie" are manufactured. * U.S. Marines continue the nineteen year long occupation of Haiti, from 1915-1934. Timeline January * January 1: Woodrow Wilson appoints Louis Brandeis to the U.S. Supreme Court, the first Jewish justice. * January 12: Future South African apartheid regime president Pieter W. Botha is born in Orange Free State. * January 31: U.S. Pres. Woodrow Wilson refuses to compromise on reparations for the sinking of the Lusitania. A pretext is needed for U.S. entrance into the First World War. February * February 6: Imperial Germany admits full liability for the sinking Lusitania incident and recognizes U.S. indemnity claim. Pretext for war will have to be found elsewhere! * February 8: Food shortage protests in Berlin rock Imperial German government. * February 9: Conscription begins in Britain under the Military Service Act. * February 21: First shots fired in the Battle of Verdun. March * March 1: Belgian government enrols all men between the ages of 18 and 41 for military or public service. (In early August 2006 the second Bush administration will raise the maximum military enlistment age to 41!) April * April 9: Société France-Arménie organizes demonstration in the Sorbonne amphitheater to educate the French public about Armenia. Among the speakers are Paul Deschanel and Anatole France. * April 20: Russian General V.A. Sukhomlinov (former Russian Minister of War form 1909 to 1915) is arrested and banged up in the fortress of SS. Peter and Paul. Charged with nonfeasance, malfeasance and high treason. May * May 1: German socialist Karl Liebkneckt leads a small peace demonstration in Berlin and is promptly arrested. * May 2: Woodrow Wilson signs Harrison Drug Act. * May 31-June 1: Battle of Jutland. June * June: Bertrand Russell is prosecuted in Britain for an anti-conscription pamphlet and imprisoned in 1918 for "insulting an ally." * June 17: Punitive expedition of U.S. Army under Gen. Pershing marches into Mexico. July * July 1: Battle of the Somme begins as 120,000 British troops launch a poorly planned attack on German units defending behind barbed wire, machine guns bunkers and hidden artillery. The result is 57,000 British cauualties, dead and wounded. German casualties number 8,000. * July 19-20: Battle of Fromelles - 20,000 Australian and British soldiers die in an almost sucidal night attack on German machine gun positions in concrete bunkers. * July 21: Belgian government calls up all men between the ages of 18 and 41 for military or public service. August * August 4: Imperial expansion in the Caribbean. U.S. buys the Danish Virgin Islands for $25 million. * August 31: Romania and Bulgaria go to war. September * September 15: Raymond Asquith, son of British Prime Minister H.H. Asquith, is killed at the Battle of Somme. * September 17: U.S. minister to Nicaragua Benjamin Jefferson calls in the liberal candidate Julian Irias and informs him of the requirements of the U.S. government for any candidate who wants to be president of Nicaragua. October * October: Tsar Nicholas II orders release into house arrest of Russian General V.A. Sukhomlinov. Can't have elite criminals treated like common criminals! * October 21: Friedrich Adler (son of Victor Adler) shoots Austro-Hungarian Premier Count Stuerhkh. November * November 14: Tagore speaks at Carnegie Hall in New York. * November 28: German seaplane makes first aerial bombardment of London. December * December 7: David Lloyd George becomes British Prime Minister. * December 31: Rasputin assassinated. Category: Year